Blue Stalker
Summary Blue Stalker is the villain of the Toaru Majutsu no Index and Virtual On crossover. Blue Stalker is the name used by an outlaw Defected player of Virtual On who uses a custom Cypher, intruding in regular battles to destroy everything. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Blue Stalker Origin: Toaru Majutsu no Index SS: A Certain Magical Virtual-On Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Collection of Desires Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can use repulsion to boost his speed and dodge attacks, Afterimage Creation, expert Virtuaroid pilot and sword user, can shoot energy beams, can switch between a bipedal and a fighter plane forms, Flight (while in fighter form), stealth capabilities Attack Potency: At least Building level (Stray shots from even the weakest Virtuaroids are capable of bringing down Academy City's buildings) Speed: At least Superhuman normally, likely Subsonic with repulsion dashes (Virtual On can make high-speed dashes and dodge energy beams and missiles, Blue Stalker is fast enough to create afterimages and disappear from sight) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Building Class Durability: At least Building level (Virtuaroids can tank several blows from other Virtuaroids without being destroyed) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range, at least dozens of meters with energy beams Standard Equipment: Cypher Intelligence: High, Blue Stalker recreated Virtual On in Toaru's world, forced Academy City to take the identity of Furashina Ririn and came up with a plan to try to take over Tangram. Blue Stalker is an expert fighter and an ace pilot, capable of comfortably taking in two opponents at once with ease and using his transformation ability to dodge otherwise lethal attacks Weaknesses: Using the repulsion dash too much can overheat it Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Cypher: Blue Stalker's Virtuaroid is a blue custom RVR-42 Cypher, an advanced Virtuaroid that trades in defense for higher mobility and high offensive ability. The main trait of the Cypher is its ability to switch between a humanoid Virtuaroid form and a fighter jet Motor Slasher form, increasing mid-air mobility and allowing powerful charge moves by using the close-range swords that appear along the edges of the plane's wings. As a Defected player, Blue Stalker is absorbed/transported into his Virtuaroid during a fight and he's allowed free control over its movements, unlike the limited choices the game offers to regular players. ** Weapon: As a weapon the Cypher uses a large close-range sword that's longer than the Cypher is tall. Additionally, the Cypher can shoot energy projectiles that take the form of beams of light for long-range combat. ** Dash: Like other Virtuaroids, Blue Stalker can use invisible repulsion to dash in any direction, even mid-air. Dashing is a key technique in Virtuaroid combat that is used to dodge enemy attacks and for 3-D movement more fitting of an acrobat that of a giant machine. ** Stealth: Blue Stalker uses anti-tracking stealth in order to avoid detection from other players until he wants to engage in a fight. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Sega Category:Virtual On Category:Villains Category:Speedsters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users